eoafandomcom-20200213-history
Germanic army
The Tribes are often the hardest to show clear military units. But this is the attempt to show the Germanic Tribes organisation. Many people didn't the German, Celtic nations weren't that orgranised, this attitude was one that the Romans tried to pass down. Most importanly... they all wish they were as chizzed as davuce. ---- Fránkámánnoz (Germanic Levy Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_frankamannoz.gif Fránkámánnoz ("Free Men") are composed largely of farmers and local hunters, accustomed to tribal warfare from a young age. According to Germanic tradition, as soon as these men receive their frame and shield, they are adults, charged with equal shares and responsibilities in the tribe. ---- Gáizáhárjoz (Germanic Lancemen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_gaisaz_harjoz.gif The Gáizáhárjoz ("Lance Warriors") are hard-nosed, disciplined warriors that fight together in a very dense formation, unlike most other germanic warbands. During their years of constant battle with southern nations, they've developed new strategies for combat and defense, and learned to form an impenetrable wall of shields to repel their attackers. Their chosen weapon, the lance is a deadly and intimidating weapon with a long spearhead, making these warriors capable of punching through almost any type armor from great distances, and are universally feared for their abilities against cavalry formations. ---- Hábuko-z Swáiut (Chaucii Warband) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_habukoz_swaiut.gif The Hábuko-z Swáiut (Hábuko-z "Warband") are local warriors, bound to their chieftain, and organized into warbands in his service. Though difficult to control, they are sincere in their desire for glory and plunder, and fight well to secure both. To this end, Hábuko-z Swáiut are trained well in the shield wall formation. ---- Bugimánnoz (Germanic Archers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_bugimannoz.gif The Bugimánnoz ("Bow Men") are bowmen equipped to harass and break up enemy formations, so that other melee warriors can strike into their thinned ranks. Bugimánnoz are also armed with the typical germanic spear - the frame, which means that they can do more than just defend themselves in hand-to-hand combat. They can, when required, act as light infantry. Their presence on a battlefield is always useful, as they have the flexibility to be both archers and infantry and do a good job at both tasks. These Bugimannoz are at their best in wooded country, where their superior stalking skills, learned on the hunt, can be put to it's best use. ---- Hundáskápiz (Group of Hundred) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_hundaskapiz.gif The Hundáskápiz (Group of Hundred) are a force of tribal elites. They number one hundred of the bravest and most competent warriors, chosen from the veterans of every Gáwjám (District) to serve in this unit. They are equipped with a sword and a large shield for their protection. ---- Frámáhárjoz (Germanic Spearmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_frameharjoz.gif The Frámáhárjoz ("Spear Warriors") are proud and experienced warriors, steeled by years of constant warfare and veterans of numerous conflicts; mostly tribal, but some of a larger scale. These men are hardened for battle and unlikely to flee from conflict, and are trained through long experience to work in close or open formation, and even the shieldwall. ---- Gástiz (Germanic Noble Mercenaries) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_gastiz.gif Gástiz ("Guests") are warriors from other tribes, whose people live in peace with their local masters. Often called "noble guests" they flock to a chieftain's banner because of his honor and successes in battle. They are equipped with the best weapons and armour available and fight in a very dense formation. They are professional warriors, hoping to gain glory and wealth through their skills in battle, and prowess with their excellent weapons. ---- Márjoz (Germanic Elite Infantry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_merjoz.gif Márjoz ("The Famous") are an elite among tribal warriors, selected for their physical size, strength, bravery and experience in warfare.Double-handed wooden clubs are intimidating weapons, especially in the hands of these experienced warriors, who very rarely don't find their mark. These men can bash a hole in almost any enemy battle line. They are the essential shock troops of any germanic army, the men whose only job is to smash any organised resistance and keep on killing until no foes remain. They are fantastically strong men - and need to be to wield their enormous two-handed weapons with any degree of skill and control; both of which they possess in excess. ---- Ridohárjoz (Germanic Light Cavalry) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_ridoharjoz.gif Although Ridohárjoz ("Rider Warriors") ride small and sometimes poor quality horses, though they are excellent light cavalry, useful as scouts as well as skirmishers. Like many germanic warriors, however, they can lack battle-discipline and be over-keen to enter battle against worthy opponents. This can lead them to be headstrong, and difficult to restrain before a fight, as personal glory gained in battle is always welcome. Honour and standing come from fighting, and sometimes the urge for glory overwhelms their good sense Sáhsnotoz (Germanic Swordsmen) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_sahsnotoz.gif The Sáhsnotoz ("Swordbondsmen") hail from such warlike tribes as the Háruskoz, the Hábukoz, the Háttoz and the numerous tribes of the Swéboz confederation. They are well trained, experienced and armed with superior quality swords and javelins to soften the enemy before their furious charge. ---- Swáinoz (Germanic Skirmishers) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_swainoz.gif Swáinoz ("Youthlings") are lightly armed skirmisher troops who break up and harass enemy formations before the main battle lines meet, and act as a screen for heavier troops. Their skills also make them useful in springing tactical ambushes. Each warrior is armed with a clutch of throwing frame, a slightly longer frame for melee and a stout ovular shield, but they do not wear armour,chosing speed over protection. ---- Swardimannoz (Hattoz Club Warriors) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_swardimannoz.gif The Swardimannoz ("Oath Men") are wild and reckless warriors hailing from the Hattoz tribe. Their courage and morale is undisputed as they are eager to prove themselves in battle, often to the detriment of the battle's outcome. Their chosen weapon is the warclub - an appropriate weapon for their particularly viscious style of combat, and their eagerness to kill frequently and thoroughly. ---- Wodánáwulfoz (Haarii "Wolves of Wodan") http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_wodanawulfaz.gif Wodánáwulfoz ("Wolves of Wodánáz") are fierce in nature and display their innate ferocity with the help of dyes - they blacken their shields and dye their bodies; they choose pitchy nights for their battles and strike fear into their enemies by the terrifying and shadowy appearance of an army of the dead. Before battle, they daub their bodies with black dye, giving them an otherworldly appearance. When the moment is right, they charge - wild-eyed and screaming - at their foes. Any who survive assaults by these maniacal warriors are convinced they are spirits sent from Hell. ---- Klumbokarlaz (Germanic Club Warriors) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_klumbokarlaz.gif Less wealthy Germanic warriors often could not afford metal weapons and were forced to make their own arms from readily available materials. Heavy clubs, made from oak boughs, were a common weapon used by these fighters. They were cheap and easy to make and readily replaceable while on campaign. While these weapons may seem primitive, they were highly effective against both armoured and unarmoured opponents. ---- Háruskoz-Swáiut (Cheruscii Warband) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_heruskoz_swaiut.gif The Háruskoz Swáiut (Háruskoz "Warband") are fierce and hardy warriors, often serving under the command of an ambitious Atháláz - a germanic nobleman. The Háruskoz Swáiut can form the shieldwall, a very good defensive formation and are rightly feared for their ability in melee combat and skirmishing. ---- Hártház (Bodyguard of the Germanic Nobles) http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_ferulharjoz.gif The Hêrthoz (Those belonging to the hearth) are the Germanic tribes' best warriors. A warlord is obeyed by his warriors because of his bravery, not his rank; in battle he has to act as an example to his men and it is a disgrace for him to be surpassed by them in bravery. The warriors in their turn have to equal the bravery of their warlord. These warriors had to make sure that their warlord is not killed and the warlord has to make sure that victory is gained. The Hêrthoz are fearless, and even more hungry for glory than younger men. Their original training has been augmented by years of warfare, often leaving their bodies heavily scarred. The Hártház are wealthy, powerful men, fiercely loyal to their lord. Their weapons and armor are the best, because these warriors join the retinue of a king or other powerful warlord, and often receive better equipment from their leader. ---- Aljáz-Gae http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_aljazgae.gif On the borders between Celtic and Germanic territories, the cultures overlap and give rise to troops that are a mesh of both cultures. These Aljáz-Gae ("Foreign Spears"), spearmen, are capable warriors who fight in a loose formation, with long shields, javelins, and Celtic longspears that are excellent for killing horses. They throw javelins before charging, and can use their spears to absorb the shock of a cavalry rush. A mesh of Celtic and Germanic warfare is a good addition to armies on these borders. ---- Curepos http://i48.photobucket.com/albums/f242/PharaohJohnII/ger_curepos.gif Like the Gaulic tribes, the Germanic tribes used cavalry. This specfic unit served many roles in the Germanic armies. The main use was to harass the enemy by using missile, ranged weapons. In the Gaulic armies, the Curepos are mercenary Gallic light cavalry. Comparatively well-trained to many of their enemies' cavalry, they are invaluable to a Gallic army. They throw javelins at a distance, depleting an enemy before charging with their main spears. They are trained to throw javelins, charge, and withdraw repeatedly, and they do it well. They are so named for their speed, rather than equipment. A bronze helmet, shield, and their weapons may not seem the equipment of any partiuclarly great cavalry, but they are a solid medium cavalry force, capable of running down routers, defeating light cavalry, and skirmishing if necessary. ---- Category:Military